


What's Behind You Doesn't Count

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Choking, Cowgirl Position, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Multi, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Everyone's personalities come out when they sleep with Baby.





	1. Buddy/Baby

Baby bites the inside of his cheek as Buddy digs his fingers into his hips and pulls him backwards. Buddy’s plastered to his back, and Baby’s hair is curled from the sweat on his brow. Buddy’s movements are so slow, precise, and controlled that they’re already drenched.

“Damn, Baby,” Buddy groans.

Baby shivers. Buddy thrusts forward once more, shoving his thick cock further inside him. Baby gasps, pained and pleased.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Buddy husks.

He releases his death-grip from one hip and wraps his arm across Baby’s chest.

“I’ve got you.”

Baby nods. He believes him.

Buddy moves.


	2. Baby/Darling

“I might need to skip a song,” he tells her, after Darling tells him she wants to tie his wrists to the bedposts.

She had shrugged, smiled, and told him to keep his hands off her. Buddy agreed.

“Fuck, Baby, _fuck!_ ” Darling growls, riding him like her life depended on it.

Baby grips her sheets in his hands. From a dark corner of the room, Baby hears Buddy shift in his chair.

She comes—hard—and Baby’s vision blurs.

When he comes to, she’s still sitting astride him, but she’s making out with Buddy.

Baby is neither offended nor surprised.


	3. Bats/Baby

“I don’t fuck with motherfucking kids. Are you legal?”

_Oh._

“Y-yeah.”

Baby regrets saying anything. He had been thrown off-guard by the question, especially from Bats, of all people.

Bats grins, and it makes Baby nervous.

“You wanna play? You’re kind of twinky, and I like that.”

“I thought you hated me.”

Bats makes a face.

“Since when do you have to like someone to fuck them?”

Well, he had a point.

It had been a while since anyone had touched him, even out of anger. Even to cause pain.

Baby licks his lips. He’d probably regret this, but…

“Okay.”


	4. Griff/Baby

“Turn off your fucking music,” Griff says through gritted teeth.

Griff is pissed, but his hips don’t stop moving, slapping his thighs until the sound of skin on skin echoes in the dingy hotel room.

“I can’t,” Baby says.

Griff wraps his hand around Baby’s throat and squeezes hard. Baby’s eyes widen, and his pulse quickens. He wants to run, but Griff has him pinned.

“I can’t,” Baby repeats, desperate. “Please.”

He swallows against Griff’s grip. 

Griff lets go. 

“I was just playin’.”

“I know.”

Griff laughs when a few tears leak from Baby’s eyes.

Baby hopes he finishes soon.


End file.
